Just a Dream
by WhitedarkWolf1
Summary: - ¡No es justo! no se lo merecía, no se merecía morir- Nunca debió terminar así, se suponía que era un final feliz...


Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Batman Under the Red Hood ni ninguno de sus personajes. Canción Just a Dream de Taylor Swift.

* * *

Me encontraba en uno de los tantos edificios altos de Ciudad Gótica, tenían unas vistas hermosas en noches oscuras como esta, el viento contra mi cara siempre me hacía sentir viva, pero esta vez quisiera no estarlo.

Me senté a las orillas del edificio y sin pensarlo empecé a cantar. Recordando.

 ** _Fue 2 semanas después de que el día que cumplió 18 años,_**

 _(fue dos semanas después de que ella cumpliera 18 años,)_

 ** _Todos vestidos de blanco que va a la iglesia esa noche,_**

 _(Toda vestida de blanco caminando a la iglesia esa noche,)_

 ** _Ella tenía su caja de cartas en el asiento del pasajero,_**

 _(Tenía su caja de cartas en el asiento de atrás,)_

 ** _Seis Peniques en un zapato,_**

 _(Una moneda de 6_ _en un zapato,)_

 ** _Algo prestado, algo azul,_**

 _(Algo prestado, Algo azul,)_

 ** _Y cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par_**

 _(Y cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron)_

 ** _Se puso el velo hacia abajo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas,_**

 _(Ella bajo el velo tratando de esconder las lágrimas,)_

 _Escena retrospectiva_

\- No pensé que querías casarte tan pronto. – dijo sonriendo.

\- Oh, cállate. - conteste riendo - además la canción es para dedicársela a alguien, genio. - me acomode de nuevo en mi cama y poniendo la guitarra a un lado. - Espero no me estés engañando – contesto serio poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente hacia mí. Me limite a verlo esperando a que continuara – o tendré que castigarte. – termino -Así ¿y cómo piensas… – antes de que terminara salto hacia mi tomándome por sorpresa haciéndome cosquillas, no dejábamos de movernos hasta que caímos al suelo con un golpe sordo, no paso ni un minuto cuando volvimos a reír.

 _fin Flashback_

 ** _Oh, ella simplemente no lo podía creer_**

 _(Oh, ella solo, no podía creerlo)_

 ** _Oyó trompetas de la banda militar_**

 _(Escucho las trompetas de la banda militar)_

 ** _Y las flores cayeron de la mano ..._**

 _(Y las flores se le cayeron de las manos)_

 ** _Bebé, ¿por qué no me dejas_**

 _(Cariño, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme?)_

 ** _¿Por qué tienes que ir?_**

 _(¿Por qué tuviste que irte?)_

 ** _Estaba contando para siempre,_**

 _(Yo contaba con la eternidad,)_

 ** _Ahora nunca sabré_**

 _(Ahora nunca podré saberlo)_

 _Escena retrospectiva_

Salí a tomar un paseo nocturno como era mi costumbre desde que llegué, saltando por los edificios de la ciudad con tranquilidad hasta que vi una chica que era seguida por un grupo de borrachos hasta un callejón, salte hasta ellos poniéndome frente a la chica protegiéndola de los hombres.

-Saben, a veces me pregunto si el seguir a una chica estando borrachos es un trabajo por aquí- hable relajándome un poco, pero sin apartar la vista de ellos – ya saben, por el cliché de la situación – Al parecer no les intereso mi comentario y se lanzaron a atacarme, en cierta forma me recordaba a las peleas en Nueva York.

Me distraje un momento, lo suficiente para que uno de los agresores me golpeará por atrás con un tubo aturdiéndome un poco, los otros aprovecharon para seguir golpeándome, un chico con traje rojo y verde con una capa amarilla salto sobre ellos obligándolos a alejarse y los ataco hasta dejarlos inconscientes. -gracias por la ayuda- agradecí. -Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo, cuídate- dijo el chico que me ayudo desapareciendo del lugar. -Eso fue raro- pensé

 _fin Flashback_

 ** _Ni siquiera puedo respirar_** _,_

 _(No puedo ni respirar)_

 ** _Es como si estuviera mirando desde la distancia,_**

 _(Es como si estuviese mirando desde la distancia)_

 ** _De pie en el fondo_**

 _(De pie en el fondo)_

 ** _Todo el mundo está diciendo "No viene a casa ahora"_**

 _(Todos dicen: "él no volverá a casa ahora")_

 ** _Esto no puede estar pasando a mí_**

 _(Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mi)_

 ** _Esto es sólo un sueño_**

 _(Esto es solo un sueño)_

 _Escena retrospectiva_

Tenía la esperanza de despertar y verte a lado mío abrazándome mientras me decías que fue solo un sueño, que eso nunca pasaría y me estaba preocupando por nada. Un día llegó un hombre de traje tocando a mi puerta dándome un sobre con mi nombre, mientras se iba abrí el sobre y sentí mis esperanzas romperse a pedazos al terminar de leerla.

 _fin Flashback_

 ** _El predicador dijo:_**

 _(El pastor dijo:)_

 ** _"_** ** _Inclinemos nuestros Jefes y rogamos_**

 _("Inclinemos nuestras cabezas y recemos")_

 ** _Señor, por favor, levanta su alma, y curar esta herida,_**

 _(Señor, por favor, llévate su alma y cura está herida)_

 ** _Entonces toda la congregación se puso de pie y cantó_**

 _(Luego todos en la iglesia se pararon y cantaron)_

 ** _La canción más triste que ella ha oído_** _,_

 _(Una canción triste, que ella jamás escucho,)_

 ** _Luego se le entregó una bandera doblada hacia arriba_**

 _(Entonces le alzaron una bandera plegada)_

 ** _Y ella se aferró a todo lo que le quedaba de él_**

 _(Y ella se abrazó a lo único que le quedaba de él)_

 ** _Ah, y lo que podría haber sido,_**

 _(Oh. Y a lo que pudo haber sido)_

 ** _Y luego los cañones sonaron una última oportunidad_**

 _(Y sonó el ultimo disparo de las armas)_

 ** _Y se sentía como una bala en el corazón oyen_**

 _(Que se sintió como una bala en su corazón)_

 _Escena retrospectiva_

El funeral era pequeño solo tu familia y amigos más cercanos se encontraban ahí, algunos decían palabras y otros simplemente lloraban tu perdida, pero por alguna razón no podía llorar, solo pude mirar al cielo oscuro y como si el cielo entendiera mi sentir empezó a llover, alejando a todos para buscar refugio. Solo Bruce y yo estábamos todavía de pie frente a la tumba.

-No es justo…- dije en un susurro. Bruce pareció escucharme y puso su mano en mi hombro en un intento de consuelo. -No es justo…- volví a repetir. -A veces la vida no lo es- escuche su voz, Bruce trato de verme a la cara, pero le fue imposible por tenerla en dirección al suelo. -Rose…- por instinto levante la cabeza al escuchar mi apellido, permitiéndole ver mis ojos avellana… opacos y sin brillo de seguro. - ¡No es justo…! no se lo merecía, no se merecía morir- dije con un nudo en la garganta tratando de retener las lágrimas en vano.

 _fin Flashback_

 ** _¿Por qué tienes que ir?_**

 _(¿Por qué tuviste que irte?)_

 ** _Estaba contando para siempre,_**

 _(Yo contaba con la eternidad,)_

 ** _Ahora nunca sabré_**

 _(Ahora nunca podré saberlo)_

 ** _Ni siquiera puedo respirar,_**

 _(No puedo ni respirar)_

 ** _Es como si estuviera mirando desde la distancia,_**

 _(Es como si estuviese mirando desde la distancia)_

 ** _De pie en el fondo_**

 _(De pie en el fondo)_

 ** _Todo el mundo está diciendo "No viene a casa ahora"_**

 _(Todos dicen: "él no volverá a casa ahora")_

 ** _Esto no puede estar pasando a mí_**

 _(Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mi)_

 ** _Esto es sólo un sueño._**

 _(Esto es solo un sueño.)_

 ** _Solo un sueño_**

-Lo prometiste… prometiste que ibas a volver- susurré al viento con las lágrimas en mi cara, mirando la luna.


End file.
